


Like Breath

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 每年的第一天符合条件的年轻人将会与和自己相匹配的伴侣见面，然后携手度过接下来的一生。没有人会在意两人之前是否见面这件事，只要两星期按时一次将替换芯摁进项圈里，两人之间的爱意就永远炽热而忠诚。小说成为现实，几个世纪之前人类可望而不可即的事情如今已经不值一提。他们在白天凭借爱意存活下去，直到夜晚回到爱人的怀抱里。这是最高效率的生活方式，而他们每人颈间都戴着的项圈则是这个伟大发明的见证。爱成了人类世界里独特的、温暖的能量来源，成了每个人必需的补充剂。所谓爱无外乎激素调配和神经递质的分泌，这是每个人都知道的事情。诺克提斯坚信这些物质不会使人类失望，因此他坚信自己和普隆普特彼此相爱，而这种爱比那种已经被淘汰掉的、不稳定的情感要可靠得多。
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	Like Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LotusEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/gifts).



诺克提斯在亲吻中醒来，一如过去的每一个早晨。

普隆普特已经不在被窝里了。他正趴在诺克提斯身上，让两人的额头相抵。诺克提斯缓慢地眨眼，这个即将起床的迹象似乎让普隆普特非常满意。他的丈夫低下头亲吻他的嘴唇，双手不安分地在诺克提斯腰间摸来摸去。

“普隆普特，”诺克提斯开口，感到浓重的鼻音几乎让他失去说下一句话的动力，“我今天要去上班。”

“时间还早，”普隆普特若无其事地应道，“不然你以为我提前叫你起来干什么？”

“现在几点——”

“七点一刻。”普隆普特将已经扒下来的睡裤丢到一边，开始解诺克提斯那件睡衣衬衫的纽扣。金发的青年正在皱着眉头，似乎很不耐烦这个多余的举动，但还是一个个解开那些恼人的小障碍，“足够你和我来个正式的早安吻。”

“这已经不只是早安吻了吧，”诺克提斯将手伸进普隆普特那件过大的衬衫下一路摸索着，不出意料地没发现其他任何衣物。普隆普特又凑过来亲吻他，贴着嘴角将笑容传递到诺克提斯脸上，“——为什么晚安吻不是这样的？”

“因为昨天晚上你根本没理我。”

睡衣终于被丢到一边。普隆普特钻进他的怀里，两人拥抱着倒回柔软的床褥之间。

“好了，”普隆普特将替换芯摁进凹槽里，开口再次关闭上时发出咔哒一声轻响，“一切顺利。”

“谢谢，”诺克提斯偏过脸亲吻那双已经送到面前的柔软嘴唇，“你的要我帮忙吗？”

“不用，我已经换好了。”

他们在门口又粘腻了一会儿，最终由普隆普特将再次不安分起来的诺克提斯推出门外。“我要吃芒果布丁，”他宣布道，“下班的时候带回来。”

诺克提斯笑着点头。

他乘车去公司，一如既往地在这段闲暇时间里盯住窗外的风景。无论普隆普特如何怂恿他在便携设备上装几个可以打发时间的小游戏，诺克提斯总觉得那些闪烁的小图标让他头疼。一天之中他看着屏幕的时间实在不算少了，难免觉得这样的游戏与工作没有什么差别。

但他可以理解人们为什么那样做，诺克提斯想到。他深吸一口气，看着自己的倒影被淹没在屏幕上杂七杂八的广告里。窗外除了大楼便只有灰蓝色的天空，以及一辆辆呼啸而过的车，与诺克提斯正在乘坐的这辆没有什么不同。

他叹出一口气，听到千百万个乘客在此刻共同呼吸。

“早上过得挺滋润啊，”格拉迪欧用从未减小过的力度猛击诺克提斯的背部。黑发的青年被拍得一个踉跄，手里的咖啡差点撒出去大半。“怎么样，新婚生活比你想象中要好吧？”

“迟早有一天我要被你拍得咳血，”诺克提斯冷静地回复他，“你呢？新婚生活和你想象中一样好吗？”

“有过之而无不及，”格拉迪欧在他对面坐下，“我们两个是灵魂伴侣。”

诺克提斯发出一声嗤笑，“像是你会说的话。”

灵魂伴侣——这个词在很久之前或许还只能在奇幻爱情小说里出现，但现在已经成为了每一个年满二十三岁的人的日常。每年的第一天符合条件的年轻人将会与和自己相匹配的伴侣见面，然后携手度过接下来的一生。没有人会在意两人之前是否见面这件事，只要两星期按时一次将替换芯摁进项圈里，两人之间的爱意就永远炽热而忠诚。小说成为现实，几个世纪之前人类可望而不可即的事情如今已经不值一提。也只有像格拉迪欧这样沉迷老古董的人才会将这种事和灵魂联系在一起。

所谓爱无外乎激素调配和神经递质的分泌，这是每个人都知道的事情。诺克提斯坚信这些物质不会使人类失望，因此他坚信自己和普隆普特彼此相爱，而这种爱比那种已经被淘汰掉的、不稳定的情感要可靠得多。

普隆普特、他的伴侣、他每天起床时得到的亲吻来源——他每天生活下去的动力。如果这不是爱，他要怎样才能找到一个爱人呢？

诺克提斯喝掉最后一口咖啡，将自己埋入工作里。

“诺克特，”普隆普特窝在他怀里，温顺得像一只柔软的兔子玩偶，“我有问题想问你。”

“什么？”诺克提斯低下头，和他的丈夫四目相对。

“你爱我吗？”普隆普特问道，脸上的神色和玩笑没有半点关联。

诺克提斯困惑地眨眼。“当然爱你，”他将普隆普特的手举到唇边亲吻，“为什么问这种问题——你觉得自己不爱我了吗？”

普隆普特没有接话。他翻了个身，将右耳紧贴诺克提斯的胸口靠左的位置。房间里只剩下两人平静的呼吸声，诺克提斯等待着普隆普特的下一句话。

“我喜欢听你的心跳声，”他怀里的小兔子这么说道，声音沉闷，“你喜欢什么，诺克特？你喜欢什么关于我的事情？”

诺克提斯沉吟了一会儿。“我喜欢你早上给我的吻，”他温和地说道，“也喜欢晚上的。我喜欢每一个你给我的亲吻，还有拥抱，和其他所有东西。”

普隆普特抬起头看着他。青年浅金色的头发看起来很柔顺，虽然总有那么几撮总是不安分地翘起来。他继续这样看着诺克提斯，蓝紫色的眼眸里面盈满室内昏黄的灯光，像是在观察着什么东西的小动物。

“我也喜欢，”普隆普特这么说道，“所以现在我们应该接吻了。”

“你为什么爱我？”普隆普特问道。诺克提斯已经记不清这是这么多天来的第几次了，他的爱人最近总是时不时变得惊惶不安。普隆普特问这些问题的时候没有责备他的意思，但诺克提斯能感觉到对方很紧张，像是手心里捧了一团小火苗——而诺克提斯稍有不慎就会把它吹灭。

“我爱你的金发和眼睛，”他不温不火地列出另一个答案，“你的头发很柔软，摸起来很舒服。眼睛很漂亮，能让我想起夜空和里面的星星。”虽然他从来没有见过。

“那你为什么不爱露娜？”普隆普特闭上眼睛，让诺克提斯无法再从中查看恋人现在的心情。“露娜也有金发，她的眼睛也是天空的颜色。”

“因为她不是你，普隆普特，”诺克提斯有些吃惊。这个问题让他感到措手不及，像是很久之前格拉迪欧逼迫他读的一本旧时的小说。里面的恋人们中总在喋喋不休地问着对方诸如此类的问题，让他感到迷惑不解——为什么要浪费时间去确认一件本就无法稳定维持的事情？但普隆普特的问题不会让他厌烦。因为那是普隆普特，而他爱着普隆普特，可以包容他的好奇心。“而且测试结果显示我对异性不感兴趣。我不可能爱上一个女人。”

“如果我是一个女人呢？”另一个让诺克提斯手足无措的问题被抛了出来，“你还会爱我吗？”

“你不是女人，”诺克提斯吞咽了一下，不明白普隆普特今天为什么这样咄咄逼人，“不然系统不会将我们匹配在一起。是我最近做了什么惹你不开心的事情吗，普隆普特？”

普隆普特没有回答他的问题。诺克提斯感到自己的心情不再是和之前一样的无奈——他不知道现在自己在想什么。他感到无力，又觉得自己有想和普隆普特说的话，想让他听进去、如果得不到回应就会让诺克提斯难受的话。他不知道自己这是怎么了。

“测试结果，”普隆普特喃喃道，“系统匹配？”

他抱住诺克提斯，黑发的青年有些僵硬地回抱住他。“我不知道我怎么了，”诺克提斯听到一个微弱的声音这么说道，“但是我爱你，诺克提斯。我会一直爱你，你明白吗？”

“我明白，”诺克提斯亲吻他的头顶，“我也会一直爱你。”

他听到很奇怪的声音。

一开始诺克提斯并没有打算睁开眼睛。他一向不喜欢被中途打断的睡眠，除非始作俑者是普隆普特。他可以原谅普隆普特做的一切事情。

但这个声音吵得吓人。也许不算大，但是不规律、刺耳、令人不快。诺克提斯闷哼一声，终于还是一片漆黑中睁开了酸涩的双眼。

他迷茫地寻找着声音的来源，发现这个打扰他睡眠的罪魁祸首其实离得很近——不能再近了。诺克提斯顺着那个噪声在自己身上摸索，手最终停留在颈间的项圈上。他的意识终于清醒到可以识别出这个提示音的意义。

“余量不足，”他迷迷糊糊地念叨，接着便开始寻找枕边的爱人，“普隆普特——为什么会余量不足？几天前才换过……”

诺克提斯听到有什么人往这边跑来。黑暗中有人握住他的手，在上面落下一个安抚性质的吻。普隆普特钻进他的怀抱里，双手抚过那个坚持不懈地响着的项圈。噪声停止了。

“没事了，”普隆普特接着亲吻他，嘴唇留下的柔软触感让诺克提斯很快就昏昏欲睡起来。他隐约在舌尖尝到一点甜味——普隆普特吃了糖吗？“出了点小问题。睡吧，诺克特。”

他点点头，从梦幻一般的现实再次坠入睡眠。

距离下班还有两个小时。不算长的一段时间，但也不能说一眨眼就会过去。

诺克提斯伸了一个懒腰，目光落在窗外的天空上。他在这样的灰色中长大，触目所及的地方鲜少看到其他更为明亮的色彩。灰色的房间、灰色的窗帘、灰色的桌椅、灰色的天空——没什么大不了的，不过是千篇一律的人生中不足一提的某一个。

一年前他住进属于自己的那个小小套间，开始新一轮在不同地点的独居生活。他还没来得及适应——虽然没什么好适应的——就和普隆普特住在了一起。这算是一件新鲜事。

普隆普特是明亮的。他灿烂的金发、他闪烁的眼睛、他落在诺克提斯胸口的吻；他甜蜜的笑容、他蹙起的眉头、他在诺克提斯耳畔的喘息声。诺克提斯发现自己很难做到不想着普隆普特，而他的爱人最近更加肆无忌惮地出现在诺克提斯的脑海里。这让他们两人之间分开的时间变得难熬，让诺克提斯在工作时总是坐立难安。

这和他学到的东西不大相同，诺克提斯沉默着在脑内分析。爱与被爱使人的心理状态稳定，让人们能保持愉快地心情迎接每一天，无论是工作还是学习。他们在白天凭借爱意存活下去，直到夜晚回到爱人的怀抱里。这是最高效率的生活方式，而他们每人颈间都戴着的项圈则是这个伟大发明的见证。爱成了人类世界里独特的、温暖的能量来源，成了每个人必需的补充剂。

但他现在觉得慌乱。他不愿意离开普隆普特半步，这让他觉得不安。普隆普特像之前诺克提斯在植物百科上看到的某一种种子——轻盈、自由，跟着风去到一个个出其不意的地方。这样老套的想法甚至可能会被格拉迪欧嘲笑，但它在诺克提斯脑海间挥之不去。普隆普特也许会在哪里留下来，落在那里、在泥土里生根发芽。但诺克提斯是否也在那个地方呢？普隆普特或许只是在这里短暂地停留，总有一天会再次离他而去。

这不可能，他曾经安慰过自己。普隆普特是他的爱人，他们会一起度过一生。

但这样一成不变的想法已经摇摇欲坠，像是被粘合在一起的玻璃碎片，总有一天会碎落一地，将站在其下躲避着的诺克提斯扎得鲜血淋漓。

“生日快乐，”普隆普特有些含糊不清地说道，“我爱你，诺克特。”

诺克提斯正在疑心对方是否也尚未完全清醒，普隆普特已经开始了每天都不会落下的早起仪式。这次的接吻有些不同，诺克提斯在口腔里迎来普隆普特的舌头和一颗酸酸甜甜的东西。他不受控制地轻咬了一口，汁水在他口中充盈。普隆普特闭上眼睛，近在眼前的浅金色睫毛微微颤抖。他像是在吮吸诺克提斯口中的果汁，但只带来了更多甜蜜的、让诺克提斯觉得更渴了的触感。

他们分开时普隆普特已经有些喘不过气来。他垂眼看着诺克提斯，脸颊因为刚才那个缠绵的吻而有些发红。他倒回诺克提斯怀里，抱着他的黑发青年已经开始想念由爱人喂到嘴中的早餐饮品。

“这是第一个我陪你过的生日，”他语气轻快地说道，将诺克提斯的一条胳膊宝贝似的抱在怀里蹭了蹭。“你想做点什么？”

诺克提斯轻哼了一声，普隆普特立即乖巧地凑上去让他亲吻。“我想出去，”他将那只有些发红的耳朵含在嘴里轻咬，心满意足地感觉怀里的爱人很快就颤抖起来，“不过要再等一会儿。”

他们先去了海洋馆。

普隆普特在他面前不远处蹦蹦跳跳，开心得像是诺克提斯才是那个陪着其他人过生日的人。很快他就跑了过来，牵着诺克提斯的手，和他一起用算得上缓慢的步伐走过一个个展馆和一条条走廊。

“诺克特走得太慢啦，”普隆普特半真半假地抱怨，“像个老头子一样。”

但他们依旧保持着原有的速度向前走着，十指相扣。

诺克提斯是在观看一只鳐鱼时突然意识到普隆普特不见了的。他慌乱地转过头去，把贴在玻璃墙那边冲他微笑的鳐鱼抛在脑后。

普隆普特正站在一片巨大的水母墙前面。他背对着诺克提斯，投影下来的紫红色光芒落在浅金色的发尖上，让普隆普特看起来像是被吸进了那片不算大的、被圈养起来的海洋里。光芒转为蓝色时普隆普特转过身来，对诺克提斯露出让人想要亲吻他的笑容。

“诺克特，”那个让他无法专注于其他任何与普隆普特无关的事情的声音这么喊他，“好多水母，家里要不要也养——”

诺克提斯不知道自己为什么要跑起来——这段距离着实不算小，普隆普特看起来也不会突然消失到不知名的地方去，但他朝着普隆普特跑过去，将对方拥入怀中，然后亲吻他。他能感觉到普隆普特依旧在笑着，这让他的心觉得自己正在融化。

“这么着急干什么呀？”普隆普特在接吻的间隙小声哄他，“好啦，我等会不乱跑了。”

他摇摇头，继续紧紧拥抱着普隆普特。“我不想你掉进去，”诺克提斯嘟囔着。

“掉到哪里去？”

“掉进海里。”

“海里？”普隆普特的声音变得更加柔软，让诺克提斯想在这里睡过去——在普隆普特怀里、在这群水母的包围下。“我不会掉进去的，我会留在这里。我要陪着你呀。”

最好是这样，诺克提斯默默想着。如果普隆普特掉进了海里，他又能去哪里呢？

他们在诺克提斯喜欢的餐厅吃晚饭。

普隆普特坐在他对面，怀里抱着一束诺克提斯刚刚买给他的红玫瑰。金发青年垂眼看着这一捧娇嫩的、花瓣上还挂着水珠的礼物，看起来短时间内都不想放下。他亲吻那些花朵，带着的热情不亚于亲吻自己的丈夫——这让诺克提斯有种说不上来的感觉。他告诉自己这样的想法没有必要：普隆普特大不会和他离婚转而投奔那束可能开不了三天的玫瑰，但他不愿意看到普隆普特亲吻除了他以外的人或者其他东西。

“这张桌子太大了，”他尽量冷静地发表评价。

“什么？”普隆普特疑惑地眨眨眼，“我以为你喜欢这里，诺克特。上次你还说想要家里也有一样的桌布，我找了老半天。”

“太大了，”诺克提斯坚持道，“我亲不到你。”

普隆普特愣了一会儿，然后爆发出让周围几桌客人不由得往这边看了几眼的笑声。“噢，”他温柔地安抚已经撇着嘴的诺克提斯，伸手拭去眼角挂着的几颗泪珠，“回去之后我们可以亲个够。就先原谅这张桌子吧，好吗？”

诺克提斯点点头。普隆普特说的一切事情他都会照做。

因为他爱他。

他们终于回到家里。

门关上的那一刻诺克提斯就迫不及待地将普隆普特拥入怀中，想要讨到一个在晚餐时就承诺好了的亲吻——但他没有如愿。普隆普特将双手抵在诺克提斯胸前，力气不算大，但是在两人之间隔出了一段不远不近的距离。

“先把玫瑰插到花瓶里吧，”普隆普特说道，“好吗？”

诺克提斯装模作样地大口叹气。“好吧，”他用闷闷不乐的语气应道，“这束花的优先级别果然高过我了。”

“傻瓜，”普隆普特已经单手抱起了那束玫瑰，另一手搂着诺克提斯的脖子和他贴了贴脸颊，“因为这是你送的花。”

他看着普隆普特仔细修剪每一支玫瑰，将它们小心翼翼地插入装了清水的玻璃花瓶里。诺克提斯耐心等待着，像等候训练点心奖励的大型犬。

最后一枝花落入瓶里，泛起涟漪的水面很快重归于平静。普隆普特将两手摁在餐桌上，抬起眼望着诺克提斯。

“诺克特，”他很慢地说道，“我没有给你换替换芯。”

诺克提斯一时没有反应过来。他呆呆地看着普隆普特，像是凝视一块无法被安放到任何位置的拼图。“替换芯？”

“我自己的也没有换，”普隆普特继续说道，“我对项圈动了手脚，但是之前出了点小差错。已经解决了。”

“那天晚上吗？”诺克提斯终于问出了一个问题。

普隆普特点点头。他们沉默着站在原地，中间隔了一张桌子和一束鲜红的花。

诺克提斯凝视那些花，红色像要灼烧他的视网膜。过去两个星期他都离了自认为不可或缺的能源活着，如今依旧好好地站在这里。这个事实让他一时不知道应该如何解析——没有任何学过的知识可以用在现在的情况上。他闭上眼睛。

他听到普隆普特的脚步声。他的丈夫在背后抱住他，泪水渗入背后的衣料。“诺克提斯，”普隆普特呼唤他，声音哽咽，“你爱我吗？你现在还爱我吗？”

诺克提斯想起之前普隆普特问过的无数个相似的问题。每次问完后对方有些闪躲的眼神、得到肯定的答复后瞬间亮起来的眼眸。他想起每天在门口的拥抱和亲吻，还有普隆普特出现在他脑海里的面庞。诺克提斯渴望普隆普特，和他不在一起时诺克提斯想念他的陪伴，和他在一起时诺克提斯想念上一个结束的吻。

所以他转过身去亲吻普隆普特，像将氧气渡给行将溺毙的人。普隆普特很快抓住他背后的衣服，小声的呜咽被诺克提斯温柔地淹没在这个吻里。他轻轻舔舐普隆普特的嘴唇、亲掉他脸上的泪水、用笑容替换掉紧蹙的眉头。

“我爱你，”诺克提斯对他的爱人说道，“我一直爱你，普隆普特。”

他们拥抱在一起，像很久很久之前每一对热恋中的人。


End file.
